


[Podfic] The Taste of Sweat and Metal On His Tongue

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] The Art on His Skin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mild Kink, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Stiles had a navel piercing.Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Taste Of Sweat And Metal On His Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566294) by [slythatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart). 



> HUGE Thank you to Slythatheart for giving me permission to record this series. Is so good you guys.
> 
> The rest of this series will be up in the next month or so as I finish recording it! <3 Happy listening! 
> 
> This was SUPPOSED to be posted last month as my fandom challenge to myself (last month was supposed to be TW but the whole month got away from me. So here it is now! XD

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## The Taste of Sweat and Metal on His Tongue

  


**Author:** Slythatheart  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
  
**Pairing:** Danny/Stiles  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Stiles had a navel piercing.  
  
Stiles.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One [0:20:04]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bTW%5d%20Taste%20of%20Sweat%20and%20Metal%2001.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Two [0:18:18]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bTW%5d%20Taste%20of%20Sweat%20and%20Metal%2002.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Three [0:26:11]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bTW%5d%20Taste%20of%20Sweat%20and%20Metal%2003.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Four [0:16:33]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bTW%5d%20Taste%20of%20Sweat%20and%20Metal%2004.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Five [0:04:49]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bTW%5d%20Taste%20of%20Sweat%20and%20Metal%2005.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/566294/chapters/1013308) | **Wordcount:** 13103  
[MP3[ZIP]](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bTW%5d%20The%20Taste%20of%20Sweat%20and%20Metal.zip) | **Size:** 19 MB| **Duration:** 1:25:56  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bTW%5d%20The%20Taste%20of%20Sweat%20and%20Metal%20On%20His%20Tongue.m4b) | **Size:** 41 MB| **Duration:** 1:25:56  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
